


Shattered Pieces

by LanxBorealis



Series: Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Dipper Pines, Death, Dipper doesn't understand his own emotions at all, Gem Falls AU, Idk how to even tag this, Insane Bill Cipher, Jewelry, M/M, Master/Servant, Morbid, OC, Schadenfreude, This is so bad I am sorry I wrote this at school on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billck Diamond destroys a would-be assassin of his Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck even is this ugh   
> I promise I'll write a better Dipearl-Wearing-Jewelry-Of-Dead-Gems fic   
> I wrote this in class as I had nothing better to do so.   
> Also it's not edited so forgive those mistakes

Dipearl kept his back straight, unaware of Billck Diamond's thoughts, already knowing the outcome that was to bleed from the broiling situation laid out before him.

"You tried to destroy my Pearl," Billck Diamond started slowly, each syllable falling from his lips dripping with venom and a hunger of destruction not matched by any other Diamond, "You tried to kill my servant."

Amber snorted rudely, a wicked grin stretching across her sharp face and without warning, her almost deranged, orange eyes fell on Dipearl and she lunged forwards.

Billck Diamond's reaction was instantaneous, reaching down with one massive hand and plucking the little Pearl right up.

Dipearl squealed, the sound causing his cheeks to flush in utter humiliation, and a single hand wrapped around his body, holding him close. Dipeal's heart fluttered like a little bird caught in a cage and his already dried mouth went sour with astonishment and a crescendo of fright.

Amber smirked broadly, her eyes alight in triumph, "That's what I thought," she crowed.

Billck Diamond sneered, "I don't care what you think," he spat, "Unlike gems like yourself, I actually take pride and care of my belongings."

Dipearl shivered at the chill in his Diamond's voice. His stomach dropped at those familiar words and his breast overflowed with an onslaught of bitterness.

He has heard those words too many times to count, slicing deep all the way to his core, dissolving each and every sinful feeling Dipearl possessed.

"Still. White Diamond was right. You care about that Pearl! You care!"

"White Diamond knows nothing! And so what if I care what does-"

Amber jeered, "Diamonds aren't supposed to care about Pearls- not the way you do. Diamonds aren't supposed to take the Pearls of the old Diamond and-"

Without warning, Billck Diamond stood and with only a few strides down his impressive dais, his steps a staccato beat of abhorrence. Reaching Amber, Billck Diamond kicked her in the side harshly.

Amber screeched at the sudden explosion in pain in her side, doubling over and falling onto the ground in a tangle of limbs and chains. She flailed about, fingers scraping against the reflective obsidian tiling before straightening back up, still panting softly.

"I," Billck Diamond slammed his foot down next to Amber's head, causing her previous declarations and courage to crumble, "Can do," Billck Diamond shoved the tip of his boot into her side, knocking Amber flat on her back and pressing her into the ground, "Whatever I please."

Billck Diamond presses down harder and Dipearl, perched in Billck Diamond's arm, could only watch in sickening fascination, gratification, and utter horror as Amber whimpered, cracks blooming across her face and neck.

"And neither you or any other Diamond can tell me otherwise," Billck Diamond moved his foot to rest against Amber's torso, the center of his boot gently laying across the circular gem in her stomach.

Amber was frozen, distress shining in her eyes.

"You tried to destroy my Pearl. I do not care if the other Diamonds ruled it as an accident. You tried to destroy him."

Billck Diamond's ashen face split open into a glimmering grin, a Cheshire cat's claw of pure and utter satisfaction.

"And that, you little maggot, is treason."

Billck's foot smashed down straight to the floor.

Dipearl found himself unable to even scream as the gem below shattered completely, her body gone in a bright flash of light, shards of gleaming yellow spilling out across the dark flooring, catching the white lights above and painting a meaning of death across an already stained obsidian floor.

Even after the pieces fell still, Amber's scream of agony faded away, Dipearl was still frozen in utter horror. His small hands, splayed against his Diamond's forearm, tightened into fists. His mouth had fallen open in a small O and he blinked slowly as the hand cupping him rose.

Dipearl stared into the deep, black, impenetrable void that was Billck Diamond's slitted pupil, an encroaching primal beast lurking within him, feeding off of the calls of dead gems and the onslaught of violence that took place in his throne room day in and day out.

Dipearl was still not used to it. Nor was he used to the flood of sick satisfaction soaking him, seeping into his very core, corrupting him from the inside out.

"Are you okay?" Billck Diamond murmured to the little Pearl, his fingers twitching around Dipearl's lithe body, as if petting him soothingly.

Dipearl swallowed hard and nodded.

Billck Diamond's eye narrowed, but his previous mad grin crumbled into something softer. Without moving at all, he waved his other hand, which sparked in blue light. The old pieces that once made up the life and dreams of a single Gem called Amber rose from the floor, pieces swirling together faster and faster. A thin, luminous trail of blue pierced through each jagged shard and swirled together in the infinite shape of a circle. The light faded and the trinket fell into Billck Diamond's hand.

Billck Diamond returned to his seat, leaning back and he gently placed Dipearl on his lap. Automatically the little Pearl fell to his knees in a bow, staring up at the Diamond with huge eyes.

No dread was lining Dipearl's stomach anymore, and the fright that had been coursing through him was still.

Though he wasn't sure he could ever stand the sight of Gems being broken down before him, what he could comprehend was what came next.

Well, comprehend to a degree. Though still uncertain about the procedures occurring, Dipearl had long decided that his new Diamond was nothing like his old and was quite honestly completely mad.

Dipearl bent his head down and a single, thin necklace fell across his shoulders, joining the other two already hanging around them. Amber's pieces caught the light and seemed to almost glow a soft honey color.

Dipearl straightened out and stared down at the morbid necklace in curiosity.

He could still not stand seeing Gems be crushed down into nothing…

And yet. Yet he could freely let them lay across his body no worse for wear.

Dipearl knew he should be sickened by this of all things, but he could not bring himself to. It was a gift from his Diamond- made specially for him and that thought alone trumped the knowledge of where such a gift originated from and caused his chest to flare with warmth.

And besides, Amber had tried to destroy him.

That is attempted destruction and to him, a Diamond's Pearl...well, one could count that as treason.

"Are you okay?" Billck Diamond rumbled, cupping the Pearl in his hands and bringing him up to peer at him once more. Dipearl flushed under the scrutiny of his gaze, but nodded softly, fingering the new necklace sitting on his throat.

"Yes, my Diamond. I am. Thank you," Dipearl murmured, eyes peeking up from his shock of pink hair.

Billck Diamond stared at his little Pearl one second longer, admiring the jewelry hanging around his neck, his wrists, and even his waist and with an uncharacteristic soft smile, lowered Dipearl, curling his fingers around the little gem as if his hand were a makeshift chair.

Dipearl stared up at Billck Diamond, a little startled. Billck Diamond rarely allowed him to sit with him...only on very very special occasions.

Considering Dipearl wasn't supposed to be touching him in that sort of way at all, that alone was shocking in and of itself.

Dipearl sighed and relaxed into his Diamond's hold, the warmth in his chest building and threatening to overflow.

"Good," Billck Diamond responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I hope you guys more or less liked this! 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
